I Love You and All, but Not Enough to Resist Killing You
by This Madness
Summary: Heather and Alejandro either love each other or can't stand each other! One day when their fighting gets out of hand, they have a feeling they should kill each other. This is a one-shot. Rated T for swearing, "sexy situations" and murder.


**Disclaimer: Um, yeah. I don't own Total Drama, Einstein.**

To make up for their fighting the previous night, Alejandro and Heather had a hot sex for the rest of the night at the Playa Des Losers. Maybe it had gone on for too long, because they were still deeply into their sex when the sun peeked through the curtains.

"Holy shit!" Heather said, glancing at the clock. "How is it 7 AM?" she asked. "Where is my underwear?" she looked frantically around the room.

"Oh, I threw our underwear and clothes into the hallway," Alejandro said casually, like he always did that during sex.

"How did I note notice that?! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Heather exclaimed. "That was my last pair!" she screamed.

"So?" he said, still nonchalant. "Just duck your head out and get them."

"B-buh," Heather stuttered. "You seriously don't remember?! Sierra steals underwear and creeps into windows to do it! So she's just walking through the Playa and sees some! She's gonna, oh, I don't know… TAKE IT!"

By now Alejandro was a little pissed with Heather's over-reacting. "You know, it's not like we have anywhere to be," he said, trying to keep his cool. "We can just have sex until your laundry gets delivered," he said.

"OR we can have breakfast like normal people!" She said, grabbing a brush and brushing her hair, which had grown back to its original length and now had many snarls and tangles due to "playing around" in bed.

"Weren't you on a diet anyway?" Alejandro said, with anger now obvious in his voice. "Besides, just put clothes on and find your underwear!"

"All I have is dresses! Everything else is in the wash!" she screamed. "I am not going out there with a) no bra and b) my vagina and ass on show with perverts like Duncan and Cody around!" Heather let out a sigh and flopped back on her bed.

"Fine, drama queen," he replied. "_I'll_ go get them." Alejandro got up and started dressing himself.

"Fuck yeah you will!" Heather replied and lay back on the bed. Alejandro, now dressed, sighed and left the room. Heather kicked the mattress and asked herself why she didn't kick him.

Alejandro walked through the halls when he saw Lindsay staring at the bathroom doors, concentrating, with a perplexed look on her face. "Um… hey Lindsay," Alejandro said awkwardly, unsure what she was doing and why.

Lindsay turned around and smiled. "Oh hi Ale-hottie! I mean, Alejandro!" she said with her natural perky voice, blushing. "I just forget which sign means 'lady's room' and which one means 'men's room'," she informed him. "Do you remember?"

"Um, yes, actually," Alejandro said, resisting the temptation to roll his eyes. "The one with hair and a dress is the lady's room sign," he told her.

"Wow, you're smart and hot," Lindsay commented. "There should be an award for that!" She felt strings pull on her stomach, and suddenly, she kissed Alejandro. Not a long, slobbering make-out, just a quick peck on the lips. Regardless, it was a kiss. While Lindsay smiled, Alejandro stood completely dazed. But due to him facing one way, a certain raven-haired girl who was watching didn't know that.

"I got your clothes," Alejandro said, walking into his and Heather's room. He held out a short pink halter top, green short shorts, a bra and underwear. Heather, with a somewhat haughty look on her face, took the clothes, turned on her heel, stuck her nose up and walked away.

Alejandro, having been in a relationship with Heather for a while now, knew how her emotions worked. "You're not talking to me, huh? You must be _really_ mad."

"I can talk to you," Heather said in a voice showing no emotion.

"Alright, then tell me what's on your mind. Is this still about the clothes?" Alejandro said, leaning back onto the wall.

Heather's voice began to show a bit of an angry emotion. "No, but I'm wondering if you did anything else in secret last night. Like, maybe, have sex with Lindsay too?"

Alejandro laughed. "Oh, that? She just kissed me. I don't know. Seriously, Heather. Please, trust me." He got off the wall.

Heather scoffed. "And you didn't do anything about it?"

"Look, Heather, we might be in a relationship, but I still have my strategies. Lindsay is one of the few people who doesn't know the real me, and I'm going to need to manipulate her if we're both in another season."

Heather glared at him. "Even Lindsiot is smart enough to know that we're in a relationship," she said angrily.

Alejandro rolled his eyes. "Being that she can't tell which bathroom sign is which, no, I really don't think she can."

They got down to breakfast. Heather sat down at the table, and Alejandro did the same, sitting next to her. Heather instantly got up. "Primary school, is this?" Alejandro said, giving Heather a look that was probably a rape face.

"Whatever," Heather said, flipping her hair. "Besides, it looks like Lindsay is coming over. Have fun with her."

As she walked away, Alejandro yelled after her teasingly, "Have fun-have fun, or just have fun?" Heather turned around and shot him an evil glare. Alejandro smirked. "Just kidding. By the way, I don't see Lindsay anywhere."

"That was sarcasm, genius," Heather retorted, this time not looking back or stopping. Being the consistent bastard he was, Alejandro followed.

Extremely annoyed, Heather dumped a fruit salad she saw in front of her onto Alejandro's head, earning scared and shocked glances from the people around, namely, Beth, Ezekiel, Eva and Cody.

"You know what?" Alejandro said, smiling. "How about I make it up to you. We should go somewhere! Right now! And I have just the place in mind!" Alejandro said.

Heather put on a fake smile. "OK!" she said with a fake perky mood that scared Alejandro. "But since we haven't had anything to eat or drink, we should at least bring bottles of water." Alejandro nodded, and Heather walked off and got some water bottles from the sliding fridge, secretly slipping a sleeping poison into the one she would give to Alejandro.

She came back and slipped the bottle –making sure it was the right one- into Alejandro's hand. She walked on and the silence was odd; Alejandro always had something to say. If he wasn't arguing or "mmm"-ing during sex, he was flirting. It was practically a fact.

They were just a few yards away from their red convertible when Alejandro took a sip of his water. In a matter of seconds, Alejandro fell to the ground. Heather smiled and dragged him into the passenger seat while she sat at the wheel. "I'm back, bitches!" she screamed maniacally and drove off.

Just as Heather drove the convertible into a train station parking lot, Alejandro woke. "Wha-what the hell? Where am I?" he asked.

Heather tried to put on a concerned face, using the act skills she had put on in front of Trent in season 1. "Oh, honey," she said, taking his hand in hers, "you passed out! We were on the way out and you just FAINTED! Naturally, the caring girlfriend I am, I took you to the hospital."

Heather opened the door and kept eye contact with Alejandro, even keeping a conversation much alive so he wouldn't look away from her face and realize that they weren't anywhere near a hospital. She was so good at this that even when they started going up some steps Alejandro didn't look away. By the time they had gotten to the top the steps, Heather daringly looked around, and, satisfied, saw that no one was around. Alejandro had looked around too. "Hey, what are you trying to pull? This isn't a-" he began, but quickly Heather pushed him onto the tracks.

"That's what you get for cheating on me with Lindsay!" she shouted to him. She leaned over to blow a raspberry at him and suddenly fell. "AAAAAHH!" she screamed. She landed on top of Alejandro. Instantly, she began searching the cement for a ridge of something to pull herself up with. She found one just within her reach, and pulled herself up with it. With this position, she easily put two hands on the platform. Now all that she had to do was pull herself up.

However, a certain Hispanic young man wouldn't let this happen and pulled on both of her ankles. She fell back onto the tracks. Heather looked shocked. "Thanks a lot!" she said sarcastically.

"Me? You pushed me down the first place. Either we both get up or neither of us gets up. Either way, we are through!" Alejandro screamed.

"Chill," Heather said, feeling too guilty to look him in the eyes.

"Chill? CHILL? CHILL?! My own girlfriend –you, I may add- tried to murder me because a girl kissed me!" Alejandro screamed at her.

Heather ignored this and began climbing again. Alejandro pulled her down again. Suddenly, the two heard a train coming. Heather yelped. The two quickly climbed out. "I'm so sorry," Heather panted, glancing at Alejandro.

"Yeah, well I'm not," Alejandro replied.

Heather was noticeably angry then. She pushed him onto the tracks, with train no more than five yards away from him. Heather was quite satisfied with his last words: "Fuck you, Heather!" She smiled as he was smashed up into blood and guts on the tracks. Heather quickly ran away and drove off in the convertible so the train driver and passengers wouldn't see her when she received a text. "Party at the Playa. Everyone's invited, even you. Nine PM." Heather realized that since the train station was very far away from the Playa, she couldn't get there until 9, so she sped home.

The next morning, Heather woke up, still in a bit of a hangover from the party. She moaned. She forgot everything that happened at the party due to being drunk, but she knew Sierra would have written about it on her blog, so she quickly opened her laptop, which was sitting next to her and searched up Sierra's blog. When searching for a blog entry about the party, she saw another blog entry: "Aleheather Murder: Complete with Pictures!" Suddenly, Heather heard police sirens.

"Crap."


End file.
